


The Hand Of Fate

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fortune cookie sets Ryo’s life on an unexpected new course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hand Of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt: Fortune Cookie Motto: ‘FAKE, Ryo, the day before starting work at the 27th. "A small lucky package is on its way to you soon.",’ at fic_promptly.

Ryo sat at the kitchen table in his new apartment, eating Chinese takeaway. He was tired from a long day of unpacking, but everything was put away now and the place looked liveable, even if it didn’t feel like home. That would take a while; it always did when he moved to a new place.

Finishing the last of his meal, he set the carton and chopsticks to one side and reached for the fortune cookie, cracking it open and pulling the slip of paper from inside.

‘A small lucky package is on its way to you soon.’

Smiling wryly, he folded it up again and without thinking, slipped it in his pocket as he ate the cookie. Tomorrow would be his first day in his new job as a freshly promoted detective in the NYPD. He’d clear up, make a cup of tea, have a quick shower and get an early night; he didn’t want to be dragging in the morning, that wouldn’t make a good impression on his new boss.

 

OoOoOoO

 

His first day was eventful, to say the least. He walked in on his boss putting one of the squad’s other detectives in his place, wound up getting partnered with said detective, and got thrown in at the deep end with his first case. It was a nasty business; a homicide soured by drugs. Worse, the deceased, a freelance transporter specialising in narcotics, turned out to be a single father of a ten-year-old boy. 

Ryo looked at the kid, hunched in a chair that was too big for him, feet dangling above the floor. Yesterday he’d had a family, such as it was; today he was an orphan. Ryo knew only too well how that felt. In a way, he knew he’d been lucky. He was eighteen when his parents were killed, almost an adult, but this boy, Bikky, was still just a little kid.

For some reason, his fortune cookie from the previous night popped into his mind.

‘A small lucky package is on its way to you soon.’

Maybe it was fate.

Here was a child without family or home. Ryo had an apartment big enough for two and no one to share it with. Perhaps together, he and this orphaned boy could turn the place into a home for both of them. He should probably talk it over with someone else first though, that was always best.

Tonight, he decided, he’d take Bikky home with him and ask Dee to join them for dinner. Who knew what the future might bring?

The End


End file.
